


He Signed "Shut Up and Dance With Me"

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: You Got The Right To Remain Right Here With Me [5]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: American Sign Language, Attempt at Humor, Dancing, Language of Flowers, M/M, Sign Language, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Perry wanted to do something different for their nemeversary.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: You Got The Right To Remain Right Here With Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714012
Kudos: 41





	He Signed "Shut Up and Dance With Me"

Perry dropped into his lair.

He went up to the computer and put a blank CD in. He went to get a custom made playlist burned onto the disc he brought in. Normally he wouldn't go to the lair for something as simple as this, but considering the Flynn-Fletcher family didn't know anything about his secret life, he couldn't risk getting caught not even for a second. He especially couldn't get caught today, it was way too special for that. Perry sat there as the music started burning. It seemed like it was going to be a while so he got comfortable.

Monogram showed up on the screen. Almost right away, Perry closed the window that showed his boss. Despite his attempts, he showed up again but this time he didn't take up the whole screen.

"Agent P, you _do_ realize you have the day off, right?" He looked off screen. "Carl, he _did_ get the schedule for this month, right?"

"He should've, sir." Carl responded.

Perry rolled his eyes and pulled out this month's schedule. He held it high enough for Monogram to see.

"Then what are you doing down here? There's no emergency."

Perry made it where Monogram is able to see his screen. When he was done, he pointed towards the direction in Monogram's view where he would be able to see it. He looked to his left, now seeing the playlist.

"Oh, just burning an anniversary playlist." Monogram looked back at him before his eyes widened. "Wait, _anniversary play_ -"

Perry cut Monogram off before anything else and he no longer appeared on his screen. Considering it was nearly done burning, he didn't want to be stuck there longer than he needed to be. Besides, it was his personal business, not Monogram's or anyone else's. Once it was done he took the disc, put it into a clear case, then ran out. He got into his hovercraft and started heading over to Heinz's place.

On the way there he picked up a hand picked bouquet of roses, half red, half dark pink, and a single orange rose right in the middle of the two colors. Cliché to get roses, that he knew, but he wanted to get something nice for Heinz no matter how cliché it was. Perry continued on his way, making no other stops. When he got there, he parked his vehicle right on the lonely balcony that he usually landed onto. His eyes roamed around, trying to find his lover.

They finally landed when Perry saw him sitting down at a table. He was hunched back as he always was as he looked over what seemed to be blueprints. They were _everywhere_ around where he sat, some crumbled while others were half rolled up like if they fell off a surface. Seeing that gave Perry a good idea of how long he had been there, and he didn't like it. The platypus walked over to him. He tugged on the man's lab coat, causing him to look down at him.

The bags under Heinz's eyes seemed bigger than they usually were. His eyes looked crusty in of themselves, almost like he hadn't blinked in ages with those half closed blue eyes of his. The expression on his face told Perry how he wasn't expecting him right now. In a way, it was understandable, but in another he wondered if he was the only one to remember what today was.

"Oh, hey Perry the Platypus," he spoke as his voice slightly cracked. He laid the pencil down, "what are you doing here? You know I don't have any plans today."

Perry nodded in affirmation of that knowledge. He gave him the bouquet of roses he got on the way. Heinz's eyes shot more open upon the flowers entering his view. Heinz took the bouquet, looking at all of them. His mouth opened as if he wanted to speak, but Perry could clearly tell the words were getting stuck within his throat.

"What- What's this for?" Heinz managed to get out after a minute or two.

He grabbed the card that was hanging on the side and showed it to the man. Heinz took it from his teal paw and read it. A smile crept onto his face before his eyes widened as much as they could. He smacked himself in the forehead with the bottom of his palm. He looked at Perry, who didn't move, do, nor say anything the whole time.

"I'm sorry Perry, I can't believe that I forgot!" He laid the bouquet down. "I've been focused on making a new -inator and a scheme that I didn't realize what day it was."

He looked away as he scratched the back of his neck. The ends of Perry's mouth curled downwards. He chattered, trying to reassure the evil scientist in front of him. A little chuckle came from Heinz along with a tiny crack of a smile. He was glad that he liked the bouquet at least. Perry chattered again, this time causing Heinz's eyebrow to shoot up.

"Yeah, it's right over there," he pointed. "What do you need that for?"

Perry gently grabbed his hands and pulled him out of his chair. He led him towards the middle of the room. Then Perry let go as he went to the CD player. He pressed open, took the CD case from his fedora, opened that, then put the disc into that. He pressed the same button again but this time it closed. His paw digit glided over to the shuffle button before pressing play.

As the music began to play, he walked back to Heinz and took his hands once more.

_This time,_

_I wonder what it feels like,_

"Oh no, you did _not_ put Nickelback on here." Heinz's eyebrows furrowed. "You know I _hate_ Nickelback!"

Perry slyly smirked. He knew that was entirely false, considering he caught him singing along to their music a couple times. Regardless of how he felt, he dragged him along as he chattered.

_To find the one in this life,_

"Excuse me?!"

Perry laid his digits flat on his thumb before putting his now open paw over to the left of his own chest, pulling it backwards to the right side as the digits came together. The palm side of his left paw faced upwards while his right had two digits out while his ring, pinkie, and thumb digits were closed into the palm. His first two digits on his right paw swung down to the right twice before coming up to the position it was at the start. He closed his paws into closed fists and put them up together by the middle point and his thumbs. Finally, he pointed at himself with just the first digit on his right paw.

Without giving Heinz a chance to respond, he took his hands and began dancing to the beat of the song. When he did, Heinz didn't bother to argue with him at that point it seemed. He just went along and danced with the platypus. Heinz twirled Perry around; the platypus kept his tail inwards so as to not accidentally hit his lover.

There were a few times where Heinz almost stepped on Perry's webbed feet, but he always moved his feet out of the man's way. He tried to not reach up to his level and he could tell Heinz tried to not bend over as well. The two tried to keep their eyes on each other despite Perry moving his feet so they weren't stepped on. They didn't dance too often and when they did, how they were dancing now didn't go as long as it was here.

_The one we all dream of,_

_But dreams just aren't enough,_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing,_

_I'll know it by the feeling,_

_The moment when we're meeting,_

Perry reached as high up as he could and grabbed Heinz's lab coat. He pulled down to make him go downward. He kept his paw on his back as Perry dipped him all the way down. Heinz's head was inches above the floor. His audible breathing and the visible sweat on his forehead almost made Perry feel bad he took him by surprise like this.

Just almost.

Perry pressed his bill up against Heinz's lips. It was sloppy, nothing he knew Heinz was used to. He knew he could be a much better kisser, but he didn't want them to kiss too often. As much as it was nice, he felt it was way better if it was only occasionally rather than all the time. Each kiss felt more special for him that way. He bet it was the same, if not similar, for Heinz. It didn't seem to bother him at the very least so he decided that was the case until he said otherwise.

At that point, Heinz was already easing himself into the kiss. Unfortunately for him Perry broke the kiss and threw him back up. He stumbled getting back up but the platypus held his hand to keep him steady. Once he had his footing, he lifted Perry off the floor and swung him down to between his legs. Heinz then swung him up to eye level before having one of his arms below Perry's body to keep him at that height.

_Will play out like a scene,_

_Straight off the silver screen,_

_So I'll be holding my breath,_

_Right up 'til the end,_

_Until that moment when,_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with,_

Heinz had a smile on his face that went from ear to ear. Seeing that bright, wonderful smile of his made Perry himself grin. With him in his arm, the man was able to move around more freely and dance with ease. He gently held his paw as he danced around the room, making little circles along the way. Everything around them started to escape one another's sights as they focused on each other. The only noise he could hear now was his footsteps, filtering everything else out.

Perry stared into his soft, deep blue eyes while Heinz looked into Perry's dark brown eyes. He put his small forehead up against his, making sure his bill didn't poke him in the eyes nor Heinz's long pointy nose poked his. He laid his free paw on his shoulder as he held Heinz's thumb with the other. His eyelids fell; even with them closed, he could see Heinz right in front of him.

The door was slammed open, causing Perry's eyes to pop open. Everything reentered Perry's sights and hearing range. Norm came in holding a box like what someone would get when picking up a sort of dessert. The door was still perfectly intact despite how hard he slammed it. Heinz looked at him.

_Why don't you,_

_Why don't you,_

_Why don't you lock me up,_

"Dad, I got the cake like you told me to!"

Perry raised his eyebrow. "Oh right, I forgot about getting Norm to pick that up. Yeah I ordered that a few days ago." Heinz said. "Put it over there on that empty table, Norm. Do _not_ hit anything when you do so, you nearly broke the door as it is!"

"No problem!"

Heinz looked at Perry. "He got the door slamming from you as well, Perry the Platypus, you gotta stop doing that when he's up and going."

Perry rolled his eyes in a loving fashion. A few papers crumbled from Norm walking over to his destination.

"Hey, be careful where you're walking!" He ordered.

_I saw your face in a criminal sketch,_

Perry chuckled before he chattered, telling him to keep going. He looked at Heinz's face, looking visibly annoyed yet the ends of his mouth curved upwards.

"Are you trying to encourage him, Perry?" He groaned. "I swear, you just don't want me to have more -inators to have in the future. That's it, isn't it?"

Perry smirked, having that as his only answer. What else was he supposed to do, not say anything? Plus it was fun getting to see him feel annoyed like that. Heinz eventually gave in and started to laugh.

_Don't be alarmed 'cause you don't know me yet,_

_I'm on the prowl now,_

_Sniffing around this town,_

_For you,_

"Alright, why don't we get some cake?" Heinz put Perry down.

He grabbed a chair and put it at the table, out enough for one to sit in. He patted the seat as he looked at Perry. That, by his observation, was his cue to get on it, and he did just that. He stood on the chair as Norm opened the box. Inside there was a white rectangular cake with blue frosting going all around the ends at the top and bottom. In brown and orange frosting, it said 'Happy Nemeversary!' in the center of the cake.

Perry hadn't even taken a bite out of the cake, but yet he already felt like he was going to get diabetes from how sweet it was. He wasn't the only one to make this year different it seemed. Norm's hand retracted and a knife came out instead. Heinz crossed his arms.

"Norm, put that away." Heinz started. "We can cut the cake ourselves. Besides, the _last_ time you tried to cut food, you ended up cutting the table into pieces too."

Norm retracted the knife and his mouth spun around, going from a smile to a frown. He turned around and walked away from Heinz and Perry. Heinz gave him a plate and a knife for him to get his piece first. Perry gladly took it, cut his slice, then put it into his plate. He gave them back to Heinz then he cut his own piece of cake.

The man looked towards Perry. "Happy Nemeversary, Perry the Platypus."

Perry chattered it right back at him before they started eating.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I felt like doing something anniversary related. I wanted to throw in as many references to songs I actually have on a PerryShmirtz playlist I made, but I guess four is my limit without this going on for was too long or being filled to the brim with lyrics ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
